1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which is connected to a post-processing apparatus that includes a bookbinding mechanism and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various developments have been made for a printing system which is made up of a printer and a post-processing apparatus (also referred to as a bookbinding apparatus) that includes a bookbinding function to bind paper sheets printed by the printer. The post-processing apparatus is provided with a matching mechanism that matches a plurality of printed inner paper sheets (text sheets) to form a paper sheet bundle. At a position separated from the matching mechanism, a binding mechanism (a binding unit) is provided which files the paper sheet bundle that was sent out from the matching mechanism in a state of being covered by a printed outer paper sheet (a cover sheet). Further, at an outlet side of the binding mechanism, a receiving box that receives a booklet sent out from the binding mechanism is provided.
By making the post-processing apparatus operate (by driving the post-processing apparatus), the matching mechanism matches a plurality of printed inner paper sheets to form a paper sheet bundle, and the binding mechanism files the paper sheet bundle in a state of being covered by a printed outer paper sheet. With this, a booklet is prepared and sent out to a receiving box, and a plurality of booklets are accumulated in the receiving box.
Since two kinds of paper sheets associated with each other inside of the post-processing apparatus are conveyed, outer paper sheets and inner paper sheets, when jamming occurs in some parts, determining a printing content to be restarted according to the situation becomes necessary. For example, a system is proposed in which a printing content to be restarted is determined according to a position at which jamming has occurred and according to whether or not paper sheets exist in the matching mechanism (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-94024).